


On The Edge (of flipping laundry)

by whiskygalore



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Edgeplay, M/M, Overstimulation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A J2 version of Men on Edge. Pretty much pwp with Jared edging Jensen until his head explodes... or well, something explodes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Edge (of flipping laundry)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somersault_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for the wonderful somersault_j in honour of her love for certain Men on Edge videos.

  
"So, Jensen, are you excited about this?"

Jensen shuffles nervously, struggling to make eye-contact with Jeff, the guy holding the camera and asking the questions; the director, Jensen supposes that’s what you'd call him, although he's also the producer, and the camera man, and the talent scout-slash-casting director. It was Jeff that talked Jensen into doing this. Jensen thought the guy was coming on to him at first, wouldn't have completely minded if he had been; he was pretty hot in a rugged Javier Bardem kind of way. Turned out though, Jeff thought Jensen was pretty hot himself and just the type of guy that he was looking for.

To star in his porn video.

Jeff had given Jensen his card, written down the links to some of the work he'd done and even given him the numbers of a couple of the guys he'd worked with before. He had gone out of his way to prove to Jensen that the offer was all above board - more or less - and that Jeff was not just some sleaze ball out to corrupt pretty boys. Jensen wouldn't actually have minded being a little corrupted by Jeff, not that he'd ever have the nerve to confess that. Anyway that's how Jensen ended up here, self-conscious, on edge and trying to look anywhere but at the camera pointing in his face.

"Yeah, sure," Jensen says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You look pretty nervous there?" Jeff says.

"Well, yeah, I am." Jensen admits. It's not like he can hide it, not with his inexplicably fair skin and an irritating propensity for blushing the color of boiled lobster. "I've never done this before."

"So you're a virgin?" Jeff asks, and Jensen can see him smirking behind the camera.

"No, I'm definitely not a virgin." Jensen assures him, and whoever might end up watching this video. "But, I've never done anything like this before."

"Never let yourself get tied up and edged, or never done it on camera?"

Heat blossoms in Jensen's cheeks. Shit, he's still fully dressed and already he's blushing worse than a virgin on prom night. His face is going to explode by the end of the day. "Neither," he says, his voice unsteady with nerves. "I've never done either."

"How old are you, Jensen?" Jeff asks, smoothly bringing the conversation back in to Jensen's comfort zone.

"I'm twenty-one."

"And where are you from?"

"Texas," Jensen drawls with a smile.

"And are you gay, straight, bi?" Jeff asks.

Jensen coughs and rubs his palms over his thighs. It shouldn't be a tricky question; Jensen isn't exactly a teenager any more. He should be able to answer without a cold sweat breaking out between his shoulder blades. "I...well...I.." he stutters, "I've only been with girls, but I think I might like to... y'know, with a guy."

Jeff laughs, but it's a warm rumble, gently teasing rather than unkind. "So, maybe this will help you answer that question then, huh?"

"I guess so." Jensen looks behind Jeff to where the guy who is going to edge him for at least the next four hours is standing leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his chest showcasing his gym-defined pecs and biceps to perfection. He's gorgeous; ridiculously tall and broad, eyes that change color with the light and a dimpled smile that makes Jensen's stomach do weird things. His dark jeans are tight fitting, clinging to his thickly muscled thighs. The firm expanse of his chest is gloriously naked, glossed with oil and tanned a deep shade of honey. Jensen has an overriding urge to lick it and see if Jared tastes as sweet as he looks. Yeah, maybe Jensen doesn't have any experience with guys but after meeting Jeff and Jared he's growing increasingly confident that he isn't entirely straight.

"You've never tried edging at all before? Not even on your own? Never brought yourself to the brink of coming then backed off?" Jeff prods.

God, Jensen must seem so vanilla to these guys. He doesn't even know how he let Jeff talk him into this. Then he remembers; eight hundred bucks cash in hand for an afternoon's work. And the promise of a pretty amazing orgasm by the end of the day. "No," he says focusing on the question. "No, I've never done anything like that."

"Well," Jeff says. "Don't worry. Jared's going to look after you. Going to make you feel real good aren't you, Jay?"

Jared takes a long lazy look at Jensen, his eyes working their way up Jensen's body from the scuffed toes of his boots up to the sweat beading along his hairline, then he licks his lips and smiles. "I sure am, Jeff. Gonna take good care of him, make him beg real pretty before I let him come."

Jensen swallows hard, trying to choke down his nerves; at the same time his cock twitches eagerly in his pants, deciding to get fully on board with this whole gay porn thing. His head is telling him to get the hell out of here while he still can, but his dick just wants to get to the good stuff already.

Jensen doesn't know if Jeff notices the uncertainty flickering across his face or whether he's simply finished with all his damn questions, but he wraps up the interview quickly and then before Jensen has time to think about backing out, Jared is taking his hand and leading him from the room.

They are filming in a large apartment rather than on a set. It's sparsely furnished; half of the rooms are empty. Jeff had shown Jensen around earlier while talking him through the shoot. He'd shown him the large room with the high ceiling where they'd set up some kind of suspension rig, all the while reassuring Jensen that he'd enjoy it, and that if he really couldn't handle it, they’d stop. Jeff had shown him the master bedroom that was furnished with a huge bed, and let him see and handle the variety of ropes that Jared would use to bind him. Jared was a master at shibari. In one of Jeff's videos Jared had tied a guy in a complicated series of knots before stringing him upside down. Jensen's dick had gotten hard Just watching Jared's huge hands manhandle the smaller guy. Taking his cock in his hand, Jensen had jerked off watching Jared wind rope around the poor guy's balls and when Jared pushed a long finger inside the guy's hole, Jensen had spurted his load over his laptop.

 

Faced with the huge bed and those ropes, Jensen didn't know whether he was more turned on or terrified. Especially when he'd realized that the big bay windows of the apartment were mainly undressed and looking out over a busy street. That if anyone happened to look up, they might be able to catch a glimpse of Jensen naked and bound.

"Don't worry," Jared says softly, as he leads Jensen to the suspension room. "I'm not going to go hard on you. I know this all seems pretty scary, but forget about the camera and just focus on me and you, okay?"

Jensen nods, too nervous now to speak.

"You want to do this, right?" Jared asks, stopping and turning to look at Jensen. "It's not too late to back out if you've changed your mind. We don't want you to think that-"

"No," Jensen says, looking up into Jared's concerned eyes, and wow, he didn't realize how far up that was until this moment. It's not often he feels small. "I'm nervous," he admits. "Really fucking nervous, but yeah, I want to do this."

Thirty minutes later, Jensen is starting to regret not backing out when he had the chance.

They'd started off slow. Snail paced slow. In fact snails had probably hooked up, had slimy sex and finished their post orgasm cigarettes in less time than it took for Jensen to lose his shirt. He's still wearing his pants, underwear and boots, although his arms are bound behind him and his eyes are blindfolded. Jared has wound rope around his arms and his chest and is currently doing something behind Jensen's back. Jensen can feel the rope tugging against him. It's not painful; it doesn't pinch or scrape against his skin. But it's not... it's not... sexy. Jensen doesn't feel turned on; he feels a bit cold, a lot self-conscious and faintly ridiculous. Jared has barely spoken to him, other than to tell him to spread his legs a bit wider and Jeff hasn't talked to him once. Since Jared covered his eyes with the blindfold, Jensen has grown increasingly uncomfortable. He wishes he'd had a few shots of tequila before they started, or smoked a joint even, but Jeff had advised against it. Jeff isn't the one getting trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey though.

Jensen's losing himself in his thoughts, drowning in doubt and embarrassment, not focused on what's going on, so when Jared's hand grasps his shoulder, he startles. "Hey, you okay?" Jared's voice is hushed, whispered close to Jensen's ear, too quiet for the camera to pick up.

"Yeah," Jensen rushes to say, then changes his mind, shakes his head. "I don't know."

Jared rubs circles across Jensen's back, it should be soothing, but the feel of Jared's warm hand brushing across his skin is what finally gets Jensen's dick interested. "You can quit now," Jared says from behind him, his breath hot and moist against the back of Jensen's neck. "But I'd like you to try and relax and give me a chance to show you how good this can be."

A shiver runs all the way up Jensen's spine as Jared's fingers skim down his back and dip just below the waistband of his pants, and okay...okay, if Jared keeps touching him then Jensen thinks he might be able to do this. Jensen nods, gasps out his agreement and can almost feel Jared smile behind him.

"Everything okay, Jared?" Jeff asks from across the room.

"We're good." Jared assures him and pushes Jensen forward with the flat of his hand in the small of Jensen's back. That's when Jensen realizes that he's not going anywhere. He can barely take one step forward before the rope he's attached to pulls tight.

Jared must step around him because hands are running over Jensen's groin. The touch is light and done over his pants, but Jensen's dick is grateful for any scrap of attention. Fingers find his cock, tracing up and down the hot flesh where it's chubbing up against the inside of his thigh, rub over his balls then back up and down his cock, slow and steady friction that soon has Jensen's cock fully hard.  A little moan of disappointment escapes from Jensen's lips when the touch disappears. Thankfully, Jared's fingers don't abandon him for long, they move up to his stomach; stroking circles around his belly button then trailing down the path of fine hair that leads into his underwear. The buttons of his pants are unfastened slowly, one by one. By the time the last one pops open, Jensen's cock is straining against the white cotton of his boxer briefs.

Two determined tugs and Jensen's pants are dragged down around his knees, a large hand cups his balls and Jensen's suddenly breathing as though he's just run five miles.

Jared teases Jensen through the soft cotton of his briefs, rubbing his fingers up and down Jensen's dick, circling the head of it before going back to palm his balls. Jensen tries to buck forward, tries to force Jared into hurrying things along. Jared's hand disappears. Jensen whimpers. The next thing he feels is the touch of cool metal creeping up the inside of his thigh, then he hears the snip snip snip of his underwear being cut away. Jensen holds perfectly still. He knows the scissors are safe, designed for doing shit like this, and he knows how careful Jared will be with them. But still, he doubts any man would be comfortable with having scissors inches away from their junk.

Jared slices through one side of Jensen's underwear, not even all the way up, just as far as the elastic waistband. His hand slips inside, not touching Jensen's dick, instead tracing down the crease of Jensen's thigh. Then he does the same to the other side. Jensen's dick jerks desperately against the loose material demanding attention. The next touch Jensen feels is against his nipples. Jared pinches them, lightly at first then squeezing tighter and tighter until Jensen shouts out. Jared's fingers drop away, but then he slaps one side of Jensen's chest and then the other, again and again, until Jensen's chest is stinging. Jensen's still trying to catch his breath from that when he hears a faint buzz, and without any warning a vibrator is massaging Jensen's balls through the loose cotton of his ruined boxers. Fuck! Jensen is glad of the blindfold right now because he's pretty sure he goes cross-eyed.

The vibrator pulls away from Jensen's balls just long enough for Jared to finally rip his boxers completely free. Jensen feels his dick slap up against his belly and then the vibrator is back, buzzing over his sack and up the underside of his dick and Jensen can feel the vibrations zipping through his whole body, even down into the arches of his feet. He could come just like this; without even a hand on his dick. Just a toy brushing against him. Heat and tensions coils in his stomach and he knows he shouldn't come, not yet, not for hours, but he thinks he might not be able to stop himself. The buzz cuts off as abruptly as it started. Jensen doesn't know whether he's relieved or disappointed. He's definitely frustrated.

The next thing he feels is his cock being engulfed in slick heat. Jared's hand, coated with lube or oil or something, wraps around his cock and steadily jacks him off, his thumb rubbing up and down the vein on the underside of his dick. Jensen pumps his hips forward, breathes in time with Jared's movements, gradually their rhythm grows faster until suddenly Jared lets go of his dick and slaps his hand against Jensen's stomach. Jensen sucks in a sharp breath, swallows a hurt gasp. His nipples are next; pinched until Jensen squeals then slapped until his chest must be scarlet, then Jared is back sliding Jensen's dick in and out of his fist and rolling his balls in the palm of his hand. Jensen's dizzy with it. Can't think at all. Can only react.

 

Jared plays his body like a goddamn master; teasing him until he thinks he's going to snap then jumping onto the next method of sweet torture and then the next. When Jensen's cock is held tight against his belly at the same time as the vibrator pulses against his balls, Jensen throws his heads back and yells loud enough for the entire building to hear. Jared doesn't stop, just slips his thumb around the tip of Jensen's cock spreading lube and precome over his slit; pressure builds up in Jensen's guts and he's not even aware that he's chanting 'I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come,' until Jared's hand and the vibrator disappear and he's left panting and thrusting his hips against thin air, searching for the final touch to send him over the edge.

He hears Jeff call 'cut' very faintly over the roaring in his head and then the blindfold is slipped from his face. "You okay, Jensen?" Jared says, holding Jensen's chin and staring into his eyes.

Jared can't honestly want Jensen to speak, can he?

"Jensen?" Jared tries again, brushing his thumb against Jensen's bottom lip. "Are you alright?"

"Fuck," Jensen gasps. "You stopped, you fucker."

Jared grins in reply. "That's kind of the point here, baby. Come on, let’s untie you."

 

If Jensen thought he might get a bit of relief in-between scenes - which he admits he did - he's sadly mistaken. Sure, he gets to stretch out his muscles and take a drink of water, but Jared's already escorting him into a different room and tying him up in a whole new set of knots before he can get a hand near his dick.

They do three scenes in all. The second one takes Jensen soaring even higher than the first, especially when he discovers he has a huge spanking kink. Jared just has to lean him forward as far as his bonds allow, and slap his ass with the flat of his hand and Jensen damn near shoots his load on the spot. Luckily - for Jeff and Jared at least - Jared notices how close Jensen is to falling over the edge just before he comes. He yanks on Jensen's balls hard enough to bring tears to his eyes and the orgasm spreading through Jensen's belly is cut off by a flare of pain. After that Jared ties Jensen's balls up with the rope that's wrapped around his thighs, and presses a ball gag through Jensen's lips. It doesn't stop Jensen from moaning and screaming, but at least it gives him something to bite down on.

Jared spanks Jensen's ass until it feels as though it's on fire; first with his hand and then with a flogger. Then he scratches his fingernails across Jensen's tender cheeks and goes back to jacking Jensen's cock. Jensen is caught in blurry haze of pain spiked pleasure that doesn't crack until he feels a slick finger pushing inside his asshole. It shows how far gone Jensen is, what a slave he is to his body's needs, that he doesn't try to buck away or shout out a complaint around his gag. Instead he pushes back and moans like a whore for more. It's like nothing he's ever felt before. Sure, he's tried sticking a finger up his ass while jerking off - he's young and curious- but no-one else has ever gone near his hole before and holy mother of god, why the fuck not.

Jensen's in heaven; pushing back, fucking himself on the finger, two fingers, screwing into his ass. Every time they slip out, a disappointed whimper catches in his throat and he shoves his ass backwards chasing after them. Jared plays with him for what feels like forever. Jensen loses all track of time, of where he is, at one point even _who_ the hell he is. His balls feel huge and heavy; like they're fit to burst, and when the fingers in his ass are replaced by what has to be a dildo and Jared starts toying with his cock, Jensen's convinced he's going to come even with the rope tangled in knots around his balls. Lights are sparking behind his eyes and it feels as though molten lava is crawling up his spine. His body is ablaze, too many sensations writhing below his skin and he's going to come... going to shoot his load... going to fucking....

He yells until his throat aches when everything stops. Curses Jared out then begs incoherently. Sweat streams down his forehead, tickles the side of his nose and drool drips from his lips around the side of the gag. His shoulders burn, his thighs are trembling and his belly aches like he's been punched in the guts. His ass feels empty and his cock is so hard it fucking hurts.

Jared doesn't say anything until Jensen's breathing evens out. He carefully pushes Jensen until he's standing up more or less straight, unties the blindfold from the back of his head and unbuckles the gag, throwing it onto a towel on the floor. "How are you," he asks, his hands a hot brand against Jensen’s arms.

"Awesome," Jensen's voice is wrecked, little more than a ragged croak, but hell if he doesn't mean it, especially when Jared flashes those dimples and wraps his arms around Jensen's waist as Jeff unties the ropes holding him upright. Jensen's knees might give out, his legs might feel like rubber, but if that means Jared holds Jensen tight and practically carries him to the next scene, then Jensen can't bring himself to care.

 

When Jensen eventually comes, he's flat on his back in the middle of a bed; arms tied to his sides with yards of soft red rope that loops all the way down his legs. His eyes are blindfolded, his mouth filled by a penis gag, there are clamps on his nipples and a vibrating cock ring strapped just under the head of his dick. Jared has been playing with him and whispering filth in his ear for hours - it feels like hours anyway -, telling Jensen how pretty he is, how desperate he looks, how full and hard his balls feel, how much he wishes the cock in Jensen's mouth was real, how obscene he looks covered in lube and his own sweat and spit. How he isn't going to get to come until he's hoarse from begging.

Jensen's been on the verge of coming so many times now that he's starting to think he's never going to get off. Starting to worry that if he does it's going to hurt like a mother. When finally _finally_ Jared allows him to come, Jensen flat out screams. His body jack-knifes against his bonds as though he's being electrified, every single nerve-ending on fire, as a rush of scalding pleasure surges through him.

"So fucking hot, Jensen," Jared is chanting when Jensen finally regains a semblance of awareness. "You're so fucking hot."

The gag's out of Jensen's mouth and the vibrating cock ring is no longer strapped to his dick, but Jared's hand is still jerking him off; his thumb rubbing over the sensitive, too sensitive, crown of Jensen's dick and his other hand fondling his balls. It's too much.

"Fuck!" Jensen sobs, squirming desperately against the ropes. "Stop, please stop. Fuck, fuck, stop."

Jared doesn't stop until Jeff yells cut.

 

 

 

"So, Jensen," Jeff says. "Did you enjoy that?"

Jensen stands buck naked in front of Jeff and his camera, trailing his hands over his body as though no-one can see him. His skin is so sensitive right now that even his own touch feels incredible. He's on such a high that he can't stop grinning, even if his cheeks are still flushed bright with embarrassment.

"Yeah, I really did." Jensen says.

"All of it?" Asks Jeff.

Fuck if Jensen knows. Jeff's lucky that he remembers how to talk in sentences. "Yeah, sure, all of it... I think."

"You looked like you enjoyed the spanking and the ass-play anyway?" Jeff smiles.

Jensen blushes as a shiver runs down his back and his knees tremble at the memory. "Yeah, that was... that was really intense. Yeah, I liked that a lot."

"Was there anything you didn't like?"

Jensen shrugs, tweaks his nipple between his finger and thumb without even realizing he's doing it. "Just... just at the start, I guess. It took me a little time to relax and get into it. But Jared... Jared was awesome."

Jeff asks a few more questions before accepting that Jensen's grin and lack of coherent answers are proof enough that he enjoyed himself. He tells Jensen to wave to the folks watching and say goodbye, then that's it, job done.

Jeff walks Jensen to the bathroom, tells him to take a hot shower and relax before he goes home. He's full of praise for Jensen; tells him how incredible he did especially for his first time and asks Jensen to think about doing some more films for him.

Jensen's skin is hot and tingling after the shower and he dresses slowly, still a bit unsteady on his legs. When he walks out of the bathroom he's only dressed in his pants and boots, loathe to put on his shirt when his body still feels as though it’s on fire. Jared's waiting for him. Jensen's jacket in his hand. "Your cell was ringing." He says handing it over to Jensen. "I could feel it vibrating in the pocket."

At the mention of the word vibrate, Jensen face flushes beet red. He groans and closes his eyes. Jared laughs and claps him gently on the back. "You were amazing, you know. So fucking hot. I think Jeff has big plans for you."

"You think?" Jensen says, opening one eye slowly and peeking at Jared.

"I definitely do." Jared nods. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to-"

"Sorry," Jensen says, as he feels the cell in his jacket silently ringing again. He rakes it out of his pocket, sees his mom's name flashing on the screen. This is not a good time for talking to his momma, but if she's tried to call him a few times already, she isn't going to give up easy. "Hey, Mom," he says, trying to avoid looking at Jared.

"Jensen, where have you been? I've been calling you all afternoon."

"Is something wrong?" Jensen asks, deftly ignoring the question.

"No, no, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay and remind you about your father's birthday."

His mom really does not have great timing. "I'm good, mom, but can I maybe call you back later?"

"Sure, Honey," his mom says. "Where are you? Are you busy?"

"I'm kinda busy," Jensen says, mind suddenly going utterly blank as he struggles in vain to come up with a good excuse, any excuse really. "I'm at the launderette.” He hears himself blurt out, and why that was the first thing to pop into his head he will never know. “I'm just flipping laundry now."

Jared guffaws, claps his hand over his mouth as Jensen glares at him.

“Goodbye, Mom,” Jensen finishes up the call so abruptly, he knows he’ll pay for it later.

"Not a word," Jensen says to Jared who is sniggering behind his hand and looking at least five years younger than he's done all day.

"Flipping laundry?" Jared says. "Really?"

"I panicked all right?" Jensen pouts.

Jared wraps his arm around Jensen's shoulders and buries his mouth in Jensen's hair. Jensen suspects he's still laughing, but the comforting weight of Jared's arm around him is nice, very nice, so he doesn't complain, just burrows further into Jared's hold until they are full on snuggling.

"So," Jared says, kissing the top of Jensen's head. "I was about to ask if you'd like to go out with me. Maybe grab a coffee, have dinner?"

"Yeah," Jensen smiles against Jared's chest. "Yeah, I'd like that a lot."

"Awesome," Jared says. "Then who knows," he continues, "Maybe afterwards we can... flip some laundry."

Jensen rolls his eyes, _accidentally_ stands on Jared's foot. "Or," he suggests, "Maybe you can just fuck me."

 

Finis


End file.
